


Startled gazelle

by Ziril



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider 555, Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Depends on how you want to see it I guess, M/M, Or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziril/pseuds/Ziril
Summary: He could do this.He could do this.





	Startled gazelle

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tumblr post:http://stagbuster.tumblr.com/post/179537911302/shotarotakumi-is-just-them-being-too-embarrased

Shoutarou looked around. It wasn’t a particularly busy day so the streets were nearly deserted besides the odd cat and vendor. No one would notice if he grabbed Takumi’s hand. Well, Takumi would but that was kinda the point. He looked at the other man’s back. They’ve both been a bit...iffy about doing couple stuff in public. Shoutarou because didn’t want to ruin his hard-boiled image and Takumi because. Well. Takumi. The closest thing they do is this little hand squeeze thing Takumi does when he says goodbye. Which was honestly really adorabl- 

_Focus Hidari._

But there weren’t any people around. Takumi wouldn’t mind if he just initiated some casual hand holding.

And besides he really, really wanted to.

Maybe it was childish and immature but he just wanted to do something couple-y with Takumi that wasn’t just secret looks and pecks on the cheeks. 

(Something to queitly reassure that this wierd, gorgeous man picked him as a partner and didn't regret it)

He could do this. It was just a hand.

He was gonna do it. He was gonna do it. 

_Come on Hidari. He’s your boyfriend. It’s just hand holding. Just a normal public display of affection between a normal couple. ___

So he casually makes a move to grab Takumi’s hand in a suave, cool, manner as he always doe- 

Takumi turned to him and glowered. Shoutarou absolutely did not yelp. Or jump backwards. Or make one his weird faces. Nope. And they didn’t have any witnesses around so no one could say otherwise.

He puffed up his chest, straightened his tie, met the other man’s eyes and gave a nonchalant, “Yeah?”

Takumi raised an eyebrow.

“What were you thinking about?” 

“What-nothing!” Shoutarou let out a nervous laugh. “Nothing at all! Why are you asking?!”

“You had one of your,” Takumi made a vague motion to his face “Looks on. The one you make when you have ‘delusions’ ?”

“Oi what’s with the air quotes I told you that in confide-” _Wait a minute_ “Yes a delusion!”  
Shoutarou has never been more grateful for his weird habit his entire life.  
”That was what I was doing. Delusion. Yeah.”

Takumi’s eyebrow was still raised. “Uh huh. Try not to do that while walking will you?” He pocketed his hands and continued his pace.

“Got it.” He tried to hide the relief in his voice and gave a thumbs up.

He inclined his head slightly towards his...boyfriend.

Takumi pushed the flutter in his stomach that always appeared when he thought that word away and looked a bit more closely at the goofball he’s been dating.  
Okay it wasn’t like he was embarrassed that Shoutarou was his boyfriend.  


Quite the opposite. He loved being with Shoutarou. He was kind, loyal, understanding. The amount of times his antics made him laugh aloud should have a world record by now. Mari and Keitaro both teased on on how much he’s lightened up during the short time he’s been dating the Half-Boiled weirdo.

Sometimes though Shoutarou. Ok fine. Sometimes they both have a hard time talking to each other and telling each other what they want.

They both had trouble sharing thoughts, they both struggled with opening up to each other. It was kinda tiring sometimes always having to be extra careful and perceptive with each other.

(But Shoutarou was worth it. He was definitely worth it.  
So.)

He looked back and there Shoutarou was fidgeting, gripping his hat and... looking at his hand?

Why would he- Oh.  
Ok. That was easy. He could do that.

Takumi abruptly stopped walking causing Shoutarou to bump into him.  
“Mou, what now?!” The detective demanded.  
“Give me your hand.”  
Shoutarou blinked. “What?”

Takumi impatiently extended his arm towards him.  
“If you’re gonna daydream the whole way someone has to make sure you don’t hit a street light.”  


Shoutarou felt a vein pop. “I’ll have you know that I have never onced walk into anything while having a delusion!”  
Granted he did most of them sitting down but Takumi didn’t need to know that.  


“Wow. Congratulations on that wondrous achievement,” Takumi deadpanned and before the detective could retort he grabbed his hand turned around and, while practically pulling Shoutarou with him, started walking briskly. Shoutarou tripped forward from the force but managed to to regain his balance.  
“Takumi hey!” The taller man ignored his protests and continued to pull him along the path.  
“Ok seriously Takumi you’re gonna leave scuff marks on the sidewalk.” He still ignored him.  
“Takumi!” Shoutarou tugged the other man causing them both to come to a halt.  


“What the hell?!” He snapped at Takumi’s back because the asshole still wouldn’t turn around. He huffed, turned him around himself and started a tirade on how you don’t just goddamn drag people around in public like they were cargo. The rant contained words such as ‘why’ ‘jerk’ and ‘never do that again’ until he realized Takumi wasn’t making any snappy comebacks.  
Which was unusual enough (the man was sarcasm incarnate) but Shoutarou was also irritated to notice the dry-cleaner employee wasn’t even looking at him. He was just staring at the ground avoiding eye contact.  


“Takumi?” Shoutarou followed his gaze to his..hand.  


Their hands.  
They were still holding hands.  
He was swinging them around the entire time he was ranting _oh crap_

Shoutarou’s anger dissipated and quickly turned into panic.  
(he may also have felt heat in his cheeks. Probably from the righteous anger he used just now)  
Now they were both just staring at their interlocked hands together in silence in the middle of the sidewalk and he really hopes Philip and Akiko never find out about this.  
What the hell does he do now.  
Does he let go? Does he continue his tirade and pretend he didn’t notice how well their hands fit together? Does he make a joke on how oddly comfortable this is? 

Takumi ended his increasingly panicking line of thought by pulling his hand away.

Shoutaro blinked and looked up. The other man's head was facing the other direction and he started mutter. 

“....I saw you staring at my hand and I thought..” Was Takumi...blushing? Shoutarou was baffled to see that the tips of the normally stoic man’s ears were burning a bright red.

“I guessed I messed up..” He started to walk away again. 

Oh God they were both idiots.

“No! No no no no. Takumi stop! Well, okay you messed up but we can still hold hands! If you want to hands! I mean I kind-actually I was….I really like how it feels. When..” Now Shoutaro _knew _he was red in the face. Takumi finally looked at him.  
__

There was a red colour spreading across his cheeks, his bangs were covering his eyes, he was biting his lip and Shoutarou had the ridiculous and very Un-hard boiled urge to pinch the man’s cheeks and kiss him on the nose. (Anyhow Takumi would probably kill him if he tried)  


Instead, he moved beside his really weirdass of a boyfriend, clasp their hands together just a little more tightky than necessary and started to walk.  
Takumi matched his pace, quirked his lips and maybe this wasn’t that much of a mess up after all.


End file.
